May 15, 2014 Interpretation Staff Move
May 15, 2014 ' 'Interpretation Staff Move From King Salmon to Brooks Camp Today at least 15 staff members will be traveling out to Brooks Camp from King Salmon. That means that thousands of pounds of gear must be sent out as well. Many staff members have already purchased all of their food for the entire summer, and all of that must be sent out to Brooks Camp via plane at this time of year. The number of flights required will depend on the amount of gear that there is to transport. The weather is great today, but the changing water levels due to tides will pose challenges. The Katmai National Park DeHavilland Beaver can hold 4 passengers at a time. The plan is to send out 4 passengers on the initial flight, including Ranger Roy Wood and Ranger Mike Fitz, and then to send out as much freight as possible. When the water levels lower due to the outgoing tide, the flights will have to switch from the NPS dock to the Fish and Wildlife Service dock just downriver. The NPS dock is more convenient for freight, so the later flights will carry more passengers. At times you will see additional gear lined up on the dock. The staff who remain behind in King Salmon will continue to transport gear and stage it so it is ready to be loaded for the next flight. This will help the flights move as efficiently as possible. It takes approximately 20 minutes to fly to from King Salmon to Brooks Camp where the gear will be unloaded, and then another 20 minutes for the pilot, Allen, to fly from Brooks Camp back to King Salmon. Expect that there will be an hour between the plane departing King Salmon for Brooks Camp and the plane returning to King Salmon from Brooks Camp. Interpretation has the largest staff at Brooks Camp, but the people flying out today are only half of the total staff members stationed at Brooks Camp. This move has also taken place on a smaller scale for the maintenance staff. Resource staff and law enforcement staff will be moving out in the next few weeks. The logistics in running these remote areas is definitely challenging. Now imagine doing this move in the typical conditions, which usually involve rain, wind, and cold! When there is ice in the lake, the pilot uses the wheeled plane; It doesn't hold nearly as much freight and is much harder to pack. By the end of the day, Ranger Roy Wood and Ranger Mike Fitz will return to King Salmon. The plan is for them to return to Brooks Camp sometime next week. Ranger Roy Wood said he saw no bears today, but he did see bear tracks. The maintenance workers have seen bears, and although they could not identify them, they reported that all looked like healthy, adult bears. 2014.05.15 06.29 EASTENDERNCs PIC 01.jpg|Eastender NC's early morning picture 2014.05.15 07.34 01 PLANE PREP.JPG|Allen, Katmai NPP pilot, fuels the plane 2014.05.15 07.34 02 JOHNs FLIGHT 1 PIC 2.jpg|John's picture 2014.05.15 07.35 PLANE PREP 01.JPG 2014.05.15 07.35 PLANE PREP 02.JPG 2014.05.15 07.36 01 FUELING PLANE.JPG 2014.05.15 07.36 02.JPG 2014.05.15 07.36 03.JPG 2014.05.15 07.37.JPG 2014.05.15 07.38 01.JPG 2014.05.15 07.38 02.JPG 2014.05.15 07.38 03.JPG 2014.05.15 07.43.JPG 2014.05.15 07.44 01.JPG 2014.05.15 07.44 02.JPG 2014.05.15 07.44 03 JOHNs FLIGHT 1 PIC 1.jpg|John's picture 2014.05.15 07.45 01.JPG 2014.05.15 07.45 02.JPG 2014.05.15 07.45 03.JPG 2014.05.15 07.46.JPG 2014.05.15 07.49.JPG 2014.05.15 07.51.JPG 2014.05.15 07.58 01.JPG 2014.05.15 07.58 02 MARTINAs FLIGHT 1 PIC 1.jpg|Martina's picture 2014.05.15 07.59 01.JPG 2014.05.15 07.59 02.JPG 2014.05.15 08.01 01.JPG 2014.05.15 08.02 01.JPG 2014.05.15 08.02 02.JPG 2014.05.15 08.02 02.JPG 2014.05.15 08.02 03 MOCHAs FLIGHT 1 PIC 04.jpg|Mocha's picture 2014.05.15 08.03.JPG 2014.05.15 08.04 01 PEGs PIC FLIGHT 1 PIC 1 LABELED w INFO FROM RJEANNE.JPG|Peg's picture labeled with information from Ranger Jeanne 2014.05.15 08.05 01 FLIGHT BRIEFING.JPG|Flight briefing 2014.05.15 08.05 02 MOCHAs FLIGHT 1 PIC 01.jpg|Mocha's picture 2014.05.15 08.07 01 RMIKE GETTING IN PLANE.JPG|Ranger Mike Fitz getting into the plane 2014.05.15 08.07 02 MOCHAs FLIGHT 1 PIC 02.jpg|Mocha's picture 2014.05.15 08.07 03 MOCHAs FLIGHT 1 PIC 03.jpg|Mocha's picture 2014.05.15 08.07 04 RROY PREPARES TO FLY TO BROOKS.JPG|Ranger Roy Wood ready to fly to Brooks Camp ~ he has both waders on. 2014.05.15 08.09 01 PUSHING BACK FROM DOCK.JPG|Flight 1 loaded and pushing back from dock 2014.05.15 08.10 01.JPG 2014.05.15 08.10 02.JPG 2014.05.15 08.10 03 RIVERROCKs FLIGHT 1 PIC 1.jpg|Riverrock's picture 2014.05.15 08.18 01 MARTINAs FLIGHT 1 PIC 2.jpg|Martina's picture 2014.05.15 08.18 02.JPG 2014.05.15 08.19 01 MOCHAs FLIGHT 1 PIC 05.jpg|Mocha's picture 2014.05.15 08.19 03.JPG 2014.05.15 08.19 04 MOCHAs FLIGHT 1 PIC 06.jpg|Mocha's picture 2014.05.15 08.19 05 MOCHAs FLIGHT 1 PIC 07.jpg|Mocha's picture 2014.05.15 08.20 01 MOCHAs FLIGHT 1 PIC 08.jpg|Mocha's picture 2014.05.15 08.20 01.JPG 2014.05.15 08.20 02 MOCHAs FLIGHT 1 PIC 09.jpg|Mocha's picture 2014.05.15 08.20 03 JOHNs FLIGHT 1 PIC 3.jpg|John's picture 2014.05.15 08.20 04.JPG 2014.05.15 08.20 06.JPG 2014.05.15 08.20 07 MARTINAs FLIGHT 1 PIC 3.jpg|Martina's picture 2014.05.15 08.20 08 MOCHAs FLIGHT 1 PIC 10.jpg|Mocha's picture 2014.05.15 08.20 09 RIVERROCKs FLIGHT 1 PIC 2.jpg|Riverrock's picture 2014.05.15 08.20 10.JPG 2014.05.15 08.20 11 MOCHAs FLIGHT 1 PIC 11.jpg|Mocha's picture 2014.05.15 08.20 12.JPG 2014.05.15 08.21 01.JPG 2014.05.15 08.21 02.JPG 2014.05.15 09.12.JPG 2014.05.15 09.18 01 PLANE IS BACK FOR FLIGHT 2.JPG|Park plane returns after flight #1 2014.05.15 09.18 02.JPG 2014.05.15 09.19 01 2 PLANES NPS IN WATER & 1 AIR.JPG 2014.05.15 09.19 02.JPG 2014.05.15 09.19 03.JPG 2014.05.15 09.19 04.JPG 2014.05.15 09.19 MOCHA PIC 2 PLANES 01.jpg|Mocha's picture 2014.05.15 09.19 MOCHA PIC 2 PLANES 02.jpg|Mocha's picture 2014.05.15 09.19 MOCHA PIC 2 PLANES 03.jpg|Mocha's picture 2014.05.15 09.20 01.JPG 2014.05.15 09.21 01.JPG 2014.05.15 09.21 02.JPG 2014.05.15 09.22 01.JPG 2014.05.15 09.24.JPG 2014.05.15 09.25 01.JPG 2014.05.15 09.25 02.JPG 2014.05.15 09.27 01.JPG 2014.05.15 09.29 01.JPG 2014.05.15 09.31 01.JPG 2014.05.15 09.33 01.JPG 2014.05.15 09.35 01 FLGIHT 2 PULLS AWAY.JPG|Flight #2 pulls away from NPS dock 2014.05.15 09.35 02.JPG 2014.05.15 09.36 01 FLIGHT 2 DEPARTS.JPG 2014.05.15 09.36 02.JPG 2014.05.15 09.36 03.JPG 2014.05.15 09.37 01 FLIGHT 2.JPG 2014.05.15 09.37 02 FLIGHT 2.JPG 2014.05.15 09.39 01.JPG 2014.05.15 09.39 02.JPG 2014.05.15 09.40.JPG 2014.05.15 09.41 01.JPG 2014.05.15 09.41 02 FLGIHT 2 TAKING OFF.JPG 2014.05.15 09.41 FLIGHT 2 TAKING OFF MOCHAs PIC 01.jpg|Mocha's picture 2014.05.15 09.42 01.JPG 2014.05.15 09.42 02.JPG 2014.05.15 09.43.JPG 2014.05.15 09.44.JPG 2014.05.15 10.0x NPS PLANE LANDING AT BROOKS CAMP FROM KATMAI PAGE.jpg|Park plane landing at Brooks Camp (from Katmai NPP facebook page) 2014.05.15 10.06 TIME TEMP.JPG 2014.05.15 10.16.JPG 2014.05.15 10.20 01.JPG 2014.05.15 10.20 02.JPG 2014.05.15 10.22.JPG 2014.05.15 10.23 CHECKING WATER LEVEL.JPG|Checking the water level 2014.05.15 10.24.JPG 2014.05.15 10.25 01.JPG 2014.05.15 10.25 02.JPG 2014.05.15 10.28.JPG 2014.05.15 10.31.JPG 2014.05.15 10.32.JPG 2014.05.15 10.33.JPG 2014.05.15 10.37 01.JPG 2014.05.15 10.37 02.JPG 2014.05.15 10.37 03 COG STATE BIRD PIC.JPG|Cog's picture 2014.05.15 10.38 01.JPG 2014.05.15 10.38 02.JPG 2014.05.15 10.38 03.JPG 2014.05.15 10.39 01.JPG 2014.05.15 10.39 02.JPG 2014.05.15 10.40 01.JPG 2014.05.15 10.41 01.JPG 2014.05.15 10.42.JPG 2014.05.15 10.44.JPG 2014.05.15 10.45.JPG 2014.05.15 10.46 01 FLIGHT 3 JOHNs PIC.jpg|John's picture 2014.05.15 10.48.JPG 2014.05.15 10.49 01 FLIGHT 3 IN WATER PREPARING TO TAKE OFF JOHNs PIC.jpg|John's picture 2014.05.15 10.49 02.JPG 2014.05.15 10.49 03.JPG 2014.05.15 10.49 04.JPG 2014.05.15 10.49 05.JPG 2014.05.15 10.50 01.JPG 2014.05.15 10.50 02.JPG 2014.05.15 10.50 03.JPG 2014.05.15 10.50 04.JPG 2014.05.15 10.50 04.JPG 2014.05.15 10.51 01.JPG 2014.05.15 10.51 02.JPG 2014.05.15 10.51 03.JPG 2014.05.15 10.51 04.JPG 2014.05.15 10.52 01.JPG 2014.05.15 11.13.JPG 2014.05.15 11.24.JPG 2014.05.15 11.56 JOHNs PIC FLIGHT 4 TO BROOKS.jpg|John's picture 2014.05.15 11.57.JPG 2014.05.15 11.58.JPG 2014.05.15 11.59 01.JPG 2014.05.15 12.00.JPG 2014.05.15 12.03 01.JPG 2014.05.15 12.03 02.JPG 2014.05.15 12.03 03.JPG 2014.05.15 12.03 04.JPG 2014.05.15 12.04 MEASURING AGAIN.JPG|Measuring water level again 2014.05.15 12.06.JPG 2014.05.15 12.08.JPG 2014.05.15 12.09 01 COGS FLIGHT 4 PIC.jpg|Cog's picture 2014.05.15 12.09 02.JPG 2014.05.15 12.14 TAKING MORE STUFF BACK TO SHORE.JPG 2014.05.15 13.07 01.JPG 2014.05.15 13.07 02.JPG 2014.05.15 13.07 03.JPG 2014.05.15 13.08 01.JPG 2014.05.15 13.08 02.JPG 2014.05.15 13.08 03.JPG 2014.05.15 13.09 01.JPG 2014.05.15 13.09 02.JPG 2014.05.15 13.10 01.JPG 2014.05.15 13.10 01.JPG 2014.05.15 13.10 02.JPG 2014.05.15 13.11 01.JPG 2014.05.15 13.11 02.JPG 2014.05.15 13.12 01.JPG 2014.05.15 13.12 02.JPG 2014.05.15 13.12 03.JPG 2014.05.15 14.37.JPG 2014.05.15 14.42.JPG 2014.05.15 14.43 01.JPG 2014.05.15 14.43 02.JPG 2014.05.15 14.58 01.JPG 2014.05.15 14.58 02.JPG 2014.05.15 14.58 03.JPG 2014.05.15 17.08.JPG 2014.05.15 17.14.JPG 2014.05.15 17.16.JPG 2014.05.15 17.17 01 MOCHAs PIC.jpg|Mocha's picture 2014.05.15 17.17 02 MOCHAs PIC.jpg|Mocha's picture 2014.05.15 17.17 03 MOCHAs PIC.jpg|Mocha's picture 2014.05.15 18.08 BOAT YARD TIME TEMP.JPG 2014.05.15 18.43 RROY ON THE DOCK MOCHA 01.JPG|Ranger Roy Wood on NPS dock. Mocha's picture 2014.05.15 18.45 02 RROY ON DOCK TO HELP PLANE.JPG|Ranger Roy Wood on NPS dock 2014.05.15 18.46 01.JPG 2014.05.15 18.46 02 RROY ON DOCK.JPG 2014.05.15 18.48.JPG 2014.05.15 18.50.JPG 2014.05.15 22.12.JPG 2014.05.15 22.13 01.JPG 2014.05.15 22.13 02.JPG 2014.05.15 22.25.JPG 2014.05.15 22.26 01.JPG 2014.05.15 22.26 02.JPG 2014.05.15 22.26 03.JPG 2014.05.15 23.15.jpg Links to Juergen's gifs: Flight 1: Flight 1 gif link by Juergen Flight 2: Flight 2 gif link by Juergen Ranger Mike shares photos from Brooks Camp taken May 15, 2014: The water is certainly low right now compared to water levels in late summer and fall, but what you see in the photos is typical for this time of the year. Naknek Lake will rise throughout the summer as meltwater from snow and glaciers pours into the lake basin. 2014.05.15 VIEW OF NAKNEK LAKE FROM BROOKS CAMP BEACH RMIKE.JPG|View of Naknek Lake from Brooks Camp beach - Ranger Mike's photo 2014.05.15 BROOKS RIVER MOUTH FROM LR PLATFORM RMIKE.JPG|Mouth of Brooks River from Lower River platform - Ranger Mike's photo 2014.05.15 BROOKS RIVER MOUTH FROM NEAR LR PLATFORM RMIKE.JPG|Mouth of Brooks River from near Lower River platform - Ranger Mike's photo 2014.05.15 BROOKS RIVER MOUTH SEEN FROM CORNER RMIKE.JPG|Mouth of Brooks River from Corner - Ranger Mike's photo 2014.05.15 BROOKS LR BRIDGE INSTALLED.jpg|During a wet summer with lots of rain, Naknek Lake can rise 6 feet or more from late spring to early fall. You can use this photo to compare relative water levels. It was taken from the Corner in September 2013. Bears Seen Update from Ranger Roy on May 15, 2014: Ranger Roy answered Mocha's question about bears seen at Brooks Camp INFO BEARS SEEN - 2014.05.15 RROY SAW BEAR TRACKS TODAY AT BROOKS CAMP & MAINTENANCE HAS SEEN ADULT MALES BUT NO IDs.JPG|Ranger Roy saw several sets of bear tracks. Some of the maintenance workers have seen adult male bears, but no ID's. (add event here)